


Impertinent

by DeandraAlleyan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eothiriel - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandraAlleyan/pseuds/DeandraAlleyan
Summary: Lothiriel of Dol Amroth poses a question to the king of Rohan.  [One-shot]
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Impertinent

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, and then on Saturday I'll begin a new multi-chapter story called Tutelage.

**(3019 III)**

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” The sun was almost set, and a pink glow suffused the garden in which they strolled.

“Not at all. Go right ahead,” he encouraged.

She hesitated, then shook her head. “No. It is impertinent. Never mind.”

He grinned and answered, “It is only impertinent if I deem it so! But I give you leave to speak freely, and ask anything you wish.”

“Very well...why...why have you never married?”

He was silent for several long moments, making her uncomfortable, particularly since his countenance had sobered. “You are right – that is impertinent!” he finally told her, then smiled at her look of dismay. “But only because it is not an easy question for me to answer. Do not be troubled. I did say you could ask. However, I am not sure I _know_ the answer.” 

They walked a bit farther before he continued, “I suppose there was never time to give it due thought. Rohan was under siege, and we could never be sure who to trust. But, more than that, perhaps a part of me did not want to bind myself to anyone until I felt some assurance that I would be around long enough to share a life with them. For a very long time, that has been quite uncertain. As my cousin Theodred proved....” He became lost in his thoughts, staring off to the horizon.

She touched his arm, drawing his attention. “I am sorry. I did not mean to dredge up painful thoughts,” she told him gently.

He gave her a wan smile. “The past cannot be escaped. It is what it is. Sooner or later I must face that and move on.”

“There is no dishonor in grieving for those you loved,” she pointed out.

“There is if one grieves too long, and is unable to live. There is too much that needs doing in Rohan, and neither Theoden nor Theodred would have me waste my time bemoaning their loss. Rather they would wish for me to carry on in their stead, and to honor them with my life.”

She gazed at him, startled by his insight, and then nodded agreement. “Yes, I think you must be right. I had never thought of it that way before. Perhaps...perhaps I should follow your counsel in my own life. For too long I have been encumbered with my own grief, and not done much living,” she admitted softly.

Nervously, he cleared his throat, then asked, “Do you suppose...that is to say...perhaps we could learn to live again...together?” He blushed hotly and dropped his gaze to his boots.

An amused grin lit her face. “My lord! Are you proposing an alliance between Rohan and Dol Amroth? For if you are, I do believe I would be quite receptive to the notion!”

His eyes jerked up to meet hers, filled with laughter, and he chuckled. “That is very good news!”

For a moment, they stood awkwardly, and then he took a steadying breath and stepped in close, a hand moving to her waist. “Perhaps we should seal our agreement with some sort of...token,” he suggested, his voice low and intimate.

“Yes,” she answered breathlessly, “that would seem in order!”

Their lips met slowly, tentatively at first, and then they abandoned their reserve and gave in to the passion they were feeling. Her hands slid up his arms to his broad shoulders, tangling in his golden hair. His strong arms lifted her off her feet, pressing her close against the length of him.

It was several long moments before they parted, and he gently returned her to her feet. His hand swept across her hair, and cupped her head as he rested his forehead on hers, then murmured, “Yes, I can bury the past now that I may look forward to such a bright future.”

_THE END_

2-12-07


End file.
